Accelerator (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Accelerator 'is the second protagonist of the Science Side in the ''Toaru Majutsu no Index series. First appearing chronologically in Toaru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B | 4-A, likely 1-B | 1-B Name: Accelerator, The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, The Strongest Esper, #1 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no , Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Age: 15-16 Classification: Esper (Level 5), Genetically-altered Human, Psuedo Angel Powers and Abilities: Vector Manipulation (The Accelerator's main ability is the ability to influcence any and all vectors. Including reflecting them back at his opponets as a means of defense), Statistics Amplification (Can use his vectors to amplify his speed and strength. Can also magnify the destructive capability of his attacks), Attack Reflection (Can send back vectors at his opponets and effectively make his defenses immensely hard to bypass), Quantum Manipulation (Able to manipulate matter and particles down to the quantum scale. Can rewrite the electrons in one's mind), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Can create wings made purely of Anti-Matter), Blood Manipulation (Reversed the bloodflow of Misaka and caused it to spill out of her), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions at will), Limited Mind Manipulation (Through rewriting the electrons in ones mind, he can somewhat mind control an entity to do whatever he wants), Plasma Manipulation (Can create rays of plasma), Weather Manipulation (Can create tsunami's of snow), Air Manipulation (Can blow people away with winds. Can create tornadoes), Earth Manipulation (Can terrform the earth in various ways), Heat Manipulation (Can alter the heat of his surroundings and even the body heat emitted from a being), Power Nullification (Can nullify abilities through "crushing" beings with his wings), Biological Manipulation (Can bend the organs and blood within a human), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify the gravity of a area. Effected the fetus of a pregnant woman), Sound Manipulation (Can redirect sound when he's sleeping, to make himself sleep better), Light Manipulation (Able to bend light rays), Regeneration Negation (Kakine had difficulty of regenerating from Accelerator's attacks), Reality Warping (Espers powers are basically reality warping, where the esper uses his Personal Reality to use their powers, allowing Accelerator to reflect and control anything that has magnitude and direction, and even then, he was showen to be capable of redirecting magic itself), Flight, Angelic Psychology Attack Potency: Solar System level (Created a plasma ball that is hotter than the sun) | Multi-Solar System level '(Completely destroyed Gabriel, albeit he regenerated back later and had to be negated out of existence by Touma. Can also easily redirect attacks from Gabriel with ease. Gabriel is capable of destroying all stars in space), likely '''Hyperverse level '(Briefly fought an avatarless Aiwass. His reflection being capable of reflecting Shiari's teleprtation, which can allow her to teleport beyond three dimensional rules and space itself. Crushed Touma's Imagine Breaker with immense ease. Should be superior to Level 6 Mikoto Misaka, who ripped off Touma's Imagine Breaker) | 'Hyperverse level '(Far superior than before) '''Speed: FTL (Scales above Gunha who could slam down lightning fired by Misaka) | At least''' FTL''' (Accelerator's wings incease his stats much greater than before by a high margin. Including speed), likely Immeasurable (Briefly kept up with an avatarless Aiwass) | Immeasurable (Unfathombly superior to his previous forms in all stats) Lifting Strength: Possesses just Regular Human lifting capabilities but through Vector Control he can reach levels such as Class K '(Can lift a 120 ton vehicle and redirect it through Vector Control) to '''Class M '(Can redirect large structures with immense easy) '''Striking Strength: Likely Human Class | Multi-Solar System Class '''(Destroyed the physical form of Gabriel, who can destroy all stars and celestial bodies in the sky), likely '''Hyperversal (Crushed Touma's Imagine Breaker with immense ease. Fought Aiwass for a brief amount of time, albeit this was Aiwass without an avatar) | Hyperversal(Superior to his previous forms by a large margin) Durability: Wall level (Withstood several punches from Kamijou Touma and beatings from Kihara Amata, was launched into a tree with enough strength that the tree snapped in two and continued fighting like normal). At least Multi-Solar System level with Vector Shield (Accelerator's vector shields allow him to redirect any attack that has Vectors, this includes attacks with speed, size, magnitude, mass and velocity. This make almost any physical attack useless against Accelerator as it will be redirected. Redirected attacks from Gabriel, where said archangel can destroy all stars and celestial bodies in the sky) | Hyperverse level '(Took hits from an Avatar-less Aiwass. Making contact with Touma's Imagine Breaker didn't do any harm for him, let alone nullify his powers, and he crushed it with immense ease) | '''Hyperverse level '(Superior to his previous forms by a large margin) 'Stamina: Average '(Has the average durability of a human) | Above Average (Likely higher as a result of training and getting stronger) | 'Extremely High ' '''Standard Equipment: A backup handgun Range: Planetary '''(Capable of even effecting the entire Planet's rotation through his abilities. Which caused it to slow down. In addition can borrow all the kinect energy Earth's rotation gives off) '''Intelligence: Supergenius (The seven level 5s of Academy city are all compared to a super computer in computing capability. Accelerator's esper ability has been shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao) Weaknesses: Over reliance on his vector shield and overconfidence (No longer the case after Post-Headshot Era) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vector Control: Accelerator's ability to passively create around his body and clothes a thin AMI field that changes the vector of everything that is in contact with it. This field is so thin and weak that you can not catch it without special instruments. Accelerator also has incredible computing abilities that are necessary for him to control his power. From his grasp it is almost impossible to break away, and when he strikes, he changes the vectors in such a way that he does not injure his hands and feet. The ability works on a quantum level. The peculiarity of this force is that the protection of the Accelerator is equal to its destructive capabilities and depends on the amount of energy. *'Vector Shield:' thanks to the ability to redirect, working permanently, any harmful effects are simply reflected from the Accelerator. Even nuclear weapons can not penetrate it, and harmful radiation and heat energy will not harm it (although it will have problems with the ability to breathe, "However, I will have enough air balloon, the size of a can of hairspray" ©). He is an albino due to the fact that ultraviolet radiation is blocked, because of which there is no production of melanin. For defense, the Accelerator subconsciously establishes a filter that recognizes the harmful effect or not, and automatically redirects vectors if necessary. Things like light, sound and gravity are calibrated to pass through the shield, although it can " turn off"Shields can also block teleportation and mental effects , but completely taking up computing power is something that requires complex calculations (removal of the techno virus from the brain), the shield will have to be removed. *'Redirection:' '''change the direction of the vector when touching. The accelerator can send a moving object in the opposite direction. Up to the point that the shooter will kill himself. With redirection, the Accelerator can break an object (or human) into small parts by redirecting each vector in the body. '''Black Wings: The Accelerator loses its usual consciousness, speech changes to angelic, and behind it appear black wings, disintegrating matter and absorbing light. Vector control is amplified dozens of times, it no longer needs to touch the object to change its vector . He gets the opportunity to control imaginary vectors, which actually do not exist. He also gets control over laws that were not previously available to him, for example, supernatural forces that are not explicable from the point of view of science. All vector computations now perform the wings themselves and Accelerator no longer requires an electrode to communicate with the Misaka network and calculations are much faster than he could do himself, not to mention the Misak network. If the Accelerator is full of anger, its black wings begin to grow impressive in size, up to hundreds of meters. Perhaps his black wings have their own consciousness, because most often they attack themselves, and Accelerator periodically need to give them commands, or stop attacks. Wings can be divided into hundreds to kill at once a group of enemies. In opposition to Teitoku, they are described as more "organic".something colossally powerful . In addition to the wings, the power of the accelerator itself changes, it attacks something invisible and inexplicable, and the power is enough that the single wave emanating from his hand, throws the man out of the skyscraper at a speed ten times the speed of sound and turns into plasma . *'Angel Form:' The nature of the Accelerator's power refers to Aeon Osiris, but later changed to the more advanced Aeon of Horus. The accelerator gets white wings and a halo, the essence of its power is described as: "He who owns a particle of the power of God . " ''In this form, he, though with difficulty (it is worth noting that he was already seriously damaged before), but can block the telism, the quantity of which is sufficient to destroy Eurasia, without using vector control, since it can not reflect this form of energy. In this form, the Accelerator can enter arbitrarily, the wings reach about a hundred meters. '''Key:' Base | Black Wings | Angel Wings Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1